nova_universefandomcom-20200214-history
King Solomon
Name: Solomon Anthernos Age: 750,000 Hair: Grey (beard, grey) Eyes: Black Height:8ft6in Weight: 1023lbs Powers: Solomon possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Furyan god. However, as Allfather of the Furyan gods, many of these abilities are vastly superior to those possessed by the vast majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Like all Furyans, he is superhumanly strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting over 100 tons, without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is, physically, the second strongest of the Furyans, surpassed only by his son Goliath. Superhuman Speed: Solomon is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: His Agility, Balance, and Bodily Coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His Reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: His highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Furyans only by his brothers Malekith and Absolom and his sons Malachi, Gideon, and Samson. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: His skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Solomon's body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance to injury among the Furyans is matched only by David. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Furyans, if injured, Solomon is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Furyans, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Absolom. Self Sustenance: He is almost completely self sustained, he does not require air, and does not need to eat or drink, he only requires sleep, in order to eliminate and/or prevent the build of fatigue. Immortality: Like all other Furyans, he is functionally Immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: He possess vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the energy wielding powers of any other Furyan god. Magical in their apparent form and function, these powers can be employed for numerous purposes. His ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark. Solomon can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of the ways in which he can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. He can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Furyan army. He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Furyan dimension into that of Earth. Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings, of animals, or even of objects.